The present invention relates to an upper locking device for centromedullary pins used for osteosynthesis of fractures of the femur, tibia, and humerus.
It is conventional to use pins for osteosynthesis of diaphyseal fractures, but this process is insufficient to control the rotary or vertical stresses acting on the fracture.